


Touch

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could this even begin to work? But that's not what Edward wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Say it again"

Jacob paced back and forth. The neck of a beer bottle held loosely between his fingers. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a deep pull before he turned to look at Edward who was reclining on the couch.   
  
“I love you Edward. I do. But I just don’t know how this can work.”   
  
Edward stood in a fluid motion. He stopped Jacob from pacing and cupped his cheeks, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Say it again.”   
  
Jacob blinked in confusion. “I don’t know how this can work.”   
  
“No.” Edward shook his head. “The other part.”   
  
Jacob sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he leaned into Edward’s touch. “I love you.”


End file.
